Mala idea número uno
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Una piscina pública fuere buena idea también, pero a ciertas personas el que ciertos bañistas indiscretos le lancen miradas deseosas a cierta personita la pone de muy mal humor, ya habían ocurrido un par de casos y nadie estaba de humor para lidiar con un celoso demonio blanco. NanoFate. Comedia.


**Hola, yo quería publicar algo de Hallowoen, así como el año pasado pero no escribí nada, entre tanto me re olvidé que deseaba eso. Así que pondré esto por los disfraces (?), ok no, la verdad es cosplay pero hagamos de cuenta. A mí ya no me dan dulces, me toca comprar y repartir, tenga gomitas rellenas y chupetas, tan buenas ambas ya las probé. ¡Feliz Halloween!.**

Por cierto, esta historia fue escrita para

miki** en el foro de mangateca y tenía las siguientes condiciones. Y qué decidí dejarle su mal título original, es que no se me dan los títulos lo siento x3.**

-Es un universo Alterno

-Dearche y Hayate deben ser familia.-

-Tienen una discusión en la ambas se nombran las mejores diseñadoras.-

-Al final deciden hacer un concurso para demostrar quien es la mejor diseñadora.-

-La pobre Fate es reclutada/obligada a ser una modelo.-

-Nanoha y Stern son dos de las jueces.-

Opcionales

-Reinforce puede ser otra modelo para el concurso.-

-Los demás modelos son a vuestro gusto-

-El concurso debe ser de cosplay o de vestidos.-

-Lo demás lo dejo a vuestra elección.-

-El fic debe durar uno o dos capítulos

**Pensé publicar otra cosa del baúl, pero esa me la reservare para otra ocasión.**

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

**Mala idea número uno.**

La adolescencia no es una etapa fácil y menos cuando hacen 33°C -ó 280 Kelvin para hacerlo más dramático- a la sombra, durante una nada productiva tarde de verano. De niñas, solían armar la piscina inflable en el solar y pasar horas de horas allí chapoteando, porque con sus cuerpecitos frágiles y pequeños cabían todas divinamente, pero ahora que se habían desarrollado y vale la pena decir que algunas más que otras, ya no cabían ni aunque se tallaran. Una piscina pública fuere buena idea también, pero a ciertas personas el que ciertos bañistas indiscretos le lancen miradas deseosas a cierta personita la pone de muy mal humor, ya habían ocurrido un par de casos y nadie estaba de humor para lidiar con un celoso demonio blanco. Así que, como estaba el asunto, solo les quedaba seguir tiradas boca arriba limitándose a existir.

-Deberíamos hacer algo. – propuso Suzuka

Las otras tres adolescente le miraron apenas girando la cabeza, es que con ese calor, en serio que no daba ganas de absolutamente nada.

-Tengo una idea.

Arisa giró para ver seriamente a la otra rubia que había tomado la palabra.

-¿Qué idea Fate-chan? – preguntó Nanoha quién no paraba de jugar con su cabello dorado.

-Vayamos a visitar a Hayate. Su prima de no sé dónde está de visita ¿No?.

Apenas moviéndose las demás asintieron.

-Bueno, pues seguro que han comprado el mejor aire acondicionado para que no se cocine viva. Podemos ir y aprovecharlo.

Nanoha rió picando su mejilla.

-Eres una interesada Fate-chan.

-No es cierto Nanoha. No soy interesada. – Poniendo falsa cara de enojo hizo un puchero – Soy una mujer práctica. Además, tiene más dinero del que podemos contar las cuatro juntas, ya pudiera ella misma invitarnos.

-Pero Fate-chan. ¿No crees que si no nos ha invitado es por alguna buena razón? – preguntó Suzuka levantándose con la gracia propia de su ilustre apellido.

Arisa rió y girando sobre si misma miró directamente a Nanoha.

-Si, si. Ya sabes cómo se pone nuestra querida Nanoha. ¿O es que ya se te olvidó el año pasado?.

La aludida se limitó a girar hasta quedar muy pegada a Fate.

-¿Qué pasó el año pasado? – preguntó inocentemente Testarossa.

Mientras Nanoha sonreía victoriosa, Arisa rodó los ojos molesta. No con su castaña amiga sino con Fate. A veces sinceramente no sabía si creer que la era densa, distraída o algo más.

-A ver Fate – empezó Arisa rogando a todos los dioses que conocía le dieren mucha paciencia. – ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado Hayate nos invitó a la casa de playa?.

-Claro.

-Bueno. Resulta que Nanoha aquí presente fue la causa por la que tuvimos que regresar al tercer día. – concluyó Arisa.

Lejos de inmutarse, la castaña sonrió con muchísimas satisfacción ante los recuerdos que eso le traía. Y a pesar del calor pego su cuerpo al de Fate que sin entender lo que su amiga le insinuaba se dejó abrazar pero esquivó con maestría el beso que Nanoha intentó robarle.

-Mou. Fate-chan, no seas así.

-¡Al contrario, Fate-chan gracias por ser así! – Arisa levantó ambos brazos como si estuviere diciendo algún tipo de plegaría.

-No ayudas Arisa.

No importaba que Nanoha la mirara feo, total ya estaba acostumbrada. Pero si por ella fuere la pasaría todo el día, de cada semana y el mes completo colgada de Fate.

-Pero Nanoha, si te pasas todo el día con ella. ¡Encima si se te pierde cinco minutos te desesperas!.

-¡Mentira! – se defendió apenas separándose de ella, lo cual restaba toda credibilidad que pudiera tener.

-Si tú, ¿No se demoró ayer 15 minutos más en llegar a la estación y estabas que caminabas por los muros?.

Indignada Nanoha bufó y se abrazó a la rubia que seguía sin entender, en especial la parte de los muros. ¿Cómo era Nanoha responsable por lo del verano pasado?.

-En fin. ¿Iremos o no?.

No habiendo más por hacer, decidieron que era lo más parecido a una buena idea que a cualquiera se le podía ocurrir. Definitivamente el calor estaba afectándolas cada año un poco más, o bien podía ser la edad.

Cada una salió rumbo a casa, menos Nanoha que luego de arrinconar a su amorcito y obtener algo de cariño la arrastró al segundo piso. Tuvieron cuidado con las escaleras porque ya se habían caído más de una vez, pero eso no quitaba que en ausencia de sus padres y con sus hermanos trabajando en la cafetería había que aprovechar.

Hora y media más tarde se encontraron en la estación.

Subieron al tren y Arisa no pudo evitar notar que la camiseta de Fate era algo pequeña para ella.

-Woah. ¿No me digas que te arranco la ropa y no figuradamente?.

Roja hasta la coronilla Fate intentó inventar alguna excusa medianamente creíble, pero ya sabía que era inútil. Así que mientras Arisa recreaba lo que en su mente había sucedido Nanoha moría de risa junto a Suzuka por la cara de horror de Fate que con cada palabra empeoraba.

Llegaron más pronto de lo que habían pensado. Y en menos de una hora recorrieron los tres kilómetros hasta la casa playera, que estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaban.

-Sigo pensando que debimos avisar.

-Tranquila Suzuka, confía en mí. Hayate no se molestará en nada. – Arisa tocó el timbre y esperaron – Además, ya le hicimos prometer a este demonio blanco que nadie resultaría herido esta vez.

Fate volteo a ver a su novia quién en un gesto muy infantil le sacaba la lengua a Arisa. Y se preguntó ¿Qué había pasado el verano anterior?. Cierto que de repente tuvieron que regresar a la cuidad pero ella se negaba a creer que fueran ciertas las acusaciones de Arisa y su dulce Nanoha estuviera involucrada, aunque a veces podía ser un poco posesiva Fate sabía que ella no era capaz de hacerle daño a una mosca ¿Ó si?.

No pasaron diez minutos hasta que una mujer alta y de cabello plateado abrió la puerta.

-Ah, ¿Las señoritas vienen a visitar a la ama Hayate?.

-Claro. ¿Si está no?.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para afirmar con la cabeza cuando el grupito se abrió paso y como si de su propiedad se tratase desfilar, una tras otra dentro de la enorme casa veraniega fueron dejando su equipaje apilado en la entrada. Reinforce resignada llamó al buen Zafira para que subiera cargado como una mula las maletas al segundo piso, y cuido bien de hacerle saber que dos de ellas irían a la misma habitación o cierta personita que ya conocían todos muy bien como era montaría una buena más tarde.

Hayate estaba tomando té helado en el bar Tiki improvisado en su playa privada. Solo que de bar únicamente el nombre, lo más fuerte era media botella de saque, que con muchísimo esfuerzo había logrado esconder del ojo vigilante de Signum. Y solo se arriesgaba a tomar un poco cuando la mujer no estaba. Al ver llegar a sus cuatro amigas sonrió con verdadera alegría, no es que no hubiera querido que viniera, incluso después que en un ataque de celos Nanoha le sacara un par de dientes a un conocido suyo. Claro, él tipo había amenazado con demandarla por lesiones personajes y todo el asunto, lo cual solo era una manera educada de significar salvaje, pero la dueña de casa reconocía que eso se lo había buscado él solito por no prestar atención a sus advertencias. Nadie, y era en serio, nadie que quisiera vivir ó conservarse en una pieza se atrevía a coquetear con la propiedad exclusiva de Nanoha, ósea con Fate.

-¡Hayate-chan!

-Ey, ey. ¿No habrás traído nada muy sexy eh Fate-chan?. En serio no quiero sangre este verano.

Todas rieron menos Fate que volteó a ver a la castaña preocupada.

-Ya en serio. ¿Qué hiciste el año pasado?.

-¿Yo? – preguntó Nanoha fingiendo inocencia. – No hagas caso Fate-chan. Mejor vamos a nadar.

No muy segura de que fuera buena idea aceptó. Se deshicieron de su ropa ahí mismo pues ya desde casa lo tenía Nanoha todo planeado.

-¿Dónde está tu famosa prima? – preguntó Arisa tomando asiento y sirviendo un poco de té para ella y Suzuka.

-En la casa. No le gusta mucho el sol, piel sensible.

-Perdona por llegar sin avisar Hayate-chan. Juro que quise llamarte pero me hicieron prometer que no lo haría.

Tomó Hayate un sorbo de su té.

-Siempre son bienvenidas, ya lo saben.

No tan lejos de allí, Fate intentaba nadar y disfrutar la brisa fresca del mar pero Nanoha cuyas manos parecían haberse multiplicado no la dejaban siquiera despegarse de su cuerpo.

-Aquí no Nanoha.

-Pero…

-Es en serio.

Seguía Fate intentando alejarse.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo. Estas muy sexy toda mojadita.

Pegándose más contra el sexy cuerpo mojadito de Fate empezó a dar tiernos besos en su cuello expuesto, dejó que sus manos vagaran por dónde quisiera y no pasaron cinco minutos hasta que empezó a necesitar más. Pero Fate no estaba dispuesta a ceder, por mucho que Nanoha intentaré seducirla tenía que aguantar. Con esa decisión tomada se zafó como pudo de su hambrienta novia y nadando por mantener su cuerpecito libre de marquitas se alejó. Claro que solo podía escapar hasta la noche, que sería el momento dónde ella seguramente se vengaría por no darle lo que quería, cuando lo quería y como a ella le gustaba.

Pasaron las horas y cuando el sol se ocultaba apareció al fin la famosa prima extranjera de Hayate.

Era tan alta como ella, su cabello era corto y medio raro en color, sus ojos de un verde extraño y contrario a la siempre serena ama Hayate, Dearche parecía perder la paciencia con facilidad. Lo más difícil de creer que esas dos fueren familia estaba en su actitud, mientras que la extranjera parecía estar dispuesta a discutir con cualquiera Hayate buscaba por lo general siempre el diálogo. Además, Hayate con todo el dinero que tenía era la persona menos presumida que conocían y su querida prima en cambio no había dejado de hablar de sus múltiples viajes a los rincones más raros del planeta.

-Tengo hambre Fate-chan – susurró Nanoha.

-Dios mío, prácticamente me violaste en la playa. ¿Y quieres más? – contestó escandalizándose bajito.

-No te resististe mucho. Acéptalo te encantó… - una sonrisa pícara y luego de que su estómago gruñera insistió – Pero en serio tengo hambre. Creo que la dieta extrema no es lo mío.

-¡Naoha, te dije que no es necesario!. Estas perfecta como estás.

-Mou, no es cierto, engorde media libra, Fate-chan ¡Media libra!.

Arisa que había estado escuchando su conversación, aburrida con el incesante parloteo de Dearche decidió intervenir, acercándose lo más que pudo susurró.

-Nanoha querida, ¿No será que has subido la talla?. Y no me refiero a la de camisilla.

Nanoha ilusionada miró de inmediato a Fate, qué por reflejo se había sonrojado ya.

-¡Fate-chan!

-No lo sé, ¿Cómo voy a saber eso?.

-¡No me prestas atención! – dijo Nanoha tendiendo la trampa con falsa indignación.

-Solo… no …

Un segundo antes de caer se dio cuenta Fate del brillo juguetón en los ojos de Nanoha y entre cerrando los suyos respondió.

-No voy a caer en eso.

Mientras las dos continuaban picando a la pobre Testarossa, Dearche seguía relatando sus mil aventuras por todos los rincones del mundo que había visitado. Suzuka, que no disfrutaba mucho meterse con Fate (además pensaba que la tenía bastante mal), estaba intentando entablar conversación con Stern, la amiga extranjera que acompañaba a la prima parlanchina.

Contrario a Dearche que no pausaba sino apenas segundos para respirar, Stern se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos el 90% de las preguntas que le eran formuladas. Tenía el cabello corto y castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de un azul claro y su rostro era serio aunque sereno.

-¿Y de dónde dijiste que eras?

-Alemania.

-Ya. ¿Y cómo conociste a Dearche-san?

-Queríamos el mismo libro. Era el último.

Siete palabras, era un nuevo record.

-Y como dije, esos harapos que haces no valen ni para regalar.

En ese momento el sonido de un vaso hacerse trizas reclamó la atención de todas.

-¿Qué dijiste sobre mis diseños? – La voz no parecia de Hayate.

-Por favor, si apenas usas tela Hayate. Todo lo tuyo es de dos piezas.

La dulce Hayate había cambiado por completo, tenía la mirada oscurecida y su generalmente dulce voz era ahora de miedo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si arreglamos esto aquí y ahora?.

Dearche miró a su prima de arriba abajo, considerándolo por unos segundos le pareció una oportunidad perfecta para aclarar de una vez que ella era más sexy, más inteligente y mejor diseñadora. Además, Hayate ni diseñaba se copiaba todo de unos dibujitos.

-Me parece. Pero si gano además de probar que soy el rey…

-Reina – corrigió Stern que de alguna forma había llegado ya a su lado.

-Como sea. Y tendrás que ser mi esclava incondicional por el resto de mis vacaciones. ¿Está claro?.

Hayate empezó a reír.

-Cómo si eso fuera a pasar. Harás lo que yo te diga, querida prima y sin chistar. – La sonrisa de Hayate se ensanchó hasta que formaba una mueca algo terrorífica – Y cuando digo lo que yo diga, me refiero a todo.

-En tus sueños.

Chispas brincaban entre ellas.

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué te parece si escogemos una modelo y dejamos que mis maravillosos diseños derroten tus pobres creaciones?.

-Veremos querida prima... – Respondió Hayate.

Dearche le resto toda importancia con un despectivo gesto de su mano derecha y giró para analizar las posibilidades. No había mucho, las amigas de su prima eran bastante normalitas, menos la rubia alta y generosamente dotada. Sería su modelo.

-Escojo a la rubia. La alta, no la enana.

-¡Oi! ¿A quién llamas enana? – dijo Arisa exasperada.

-¡Pero Dearche no es justo?. ¿A mí que me dejas si pides a Fate-chan? – chilló Hayate dándose inmediata cuenta de la desventaja que llevaba, y ni siquiera habían empezado –. No. Tiene que ser parejo así que Fate-chan será también mi modelo.

-Como quieras, voy a ganar.

Ya que estaban en paz era momento de tomar la delantera, siendo Fate-chan la modelo Hayate sabía justo a quien de sus amigas escoger como jurado.

-Nanoha-chan tú serás jurado.

-Bien Stern tú también. – Dearche pareció mirar en derredor antes de preguntar. - ¿Dónde está la cerebro de paja de Levi?

-Dormida – contesto Stern quién había ya armado una mesa, con bolígrafos y papel para llevar la cuenta.

-¡Tú la cabeza de uva! Tendrás el placer de servirme, serás mi asistente.

Sonriendo para ocultar su turbación no le quedó más opción a Suzuka que ayudar.

-¿Y yo que hago? – preguntó Arisa.

-Tú quédate aquí y asegúrate que Nanoha-chan se comporte, esto se va a poner muy interesante. Créeme.

Tanto Dearche como Hayate se miraron con intensidad y sin apartar la vista la una de la otra se adentraron en la casa. Fate les seguía con la seguridad que esa noche no dormiría anda de nada, aún si el infame duelo no demoraba Nanoha no le dejaría pegar el ojo, ya podía verse empinada y resignada. Suzuka en cambio hasta encontraba divertido todo el asunto.

Stern, Nanoha y Arisa se quedaron en la playa privada esperando a ver con que locura resultaban.

El tiempo paso y media hora más tarde finalmente Hayate salió Con Dearche a su lado. Zafira y Reinforce armaron dos cubículos y rápidamente sacaron un sin número de prendas, entre amenazas ambas escogieron tres atuendos cada una. Lanzaron la moneda y perdiendo Hayate, su prima agarró por el brazo a Fate para con ayuda de Suzuka empezar a vestirla.

La anfitriona entre tanto se acercó hasta los miembros del jurado.

-Serán tres rondas, cada una con un tema diferente y vamos a empezar con…

-No lo digas. – Dearche apreció para tapar la boca de su prima – Si tus harapos son un tercio de buenos como crees…

-Pero Arisa no ve anime y Nanoha-chan… - al ver a la aludida sonrojándose y negar frenéticamente tuvo que callarse -… de acuerdo.

Sin más que hacer allí, convencida que ese certamen era suyo Dearche regresó a su tienda para ultimar detalles.

-Inicio yo. ¡Fate-chan ven aquí y muéstrales mi maravilloso traje! – gritó Hayate conteniendo la emoción.

Pero la rubia que cubría como podía su cuerpo con ambas manos sabía que era una mala idea. Si apenas tenía ropa encima, ni siquiera el diminuto traje de baño que Nanoha la había obligado a usar cierta ocasión tenía tan poca tela como todo lo que llevaba puesto, se suponía que era una maga ¿No?.

-¡Fate-chan el público te espera, los jurados te esperan. Nanoha chan te espera y ya sabes cómo es hacerla esperar! – cantaba Hayate sabiendo que esa última frase sería toda motivación que necesitaría.

Tal como lo esperaba, en dos segundos estuvo Fate – aun intentando cubrir inútilmente algo de su cuerpo con ambas manos. Su cosplay fiel al original constaba de un traje negro de dos piezas, pequeñito y no dejaba nada a la imaginación (bueno no es que la mitad del jurado tuviera que imaginar algo), en los hombros llevaba un par de protecciones de papel mache y una espada de goma en la espalda. Su cabello estaba adornado con una tiara de papel dorado y su característico flequillo peinado en dos secciones y un cabello sobresaliendo en medio.

Stern evaluó críticamente el trabajo de Hayate. Y reconocía que el traje estaba bien logrado, hasta el peinado era bastante similar pero infortunadamente para Hayate la extranjera era muy estricta y había olvidado hacer algo con el tono de cabello; Nanoha en cambio estaba que saltaba encima de su novia y mandaba al traste todo. Pero Arisa la sujetaba como podía en tanto le hacía muecas a Fate para que corriera a salvaguardar su cuerpecito. Costó trabajo pero al final Nanoha se calmó y Hayate satisfecha porque era justo como imagino en su cabeza reaccionaria su buena amiga, estaba segura cuál sería su puntuación.

-¿Bien? – preguntó Dearche.

Suzuka cambiaba a la única modelo disponible.

Stern que en algún momento había sacado un elegante par de lentes fue la primera en hablar.

-Siete. El cabello y las botas están mal también.

La mandíbula de Hayate casi se dislocó, en tanto su prima le dedicaba una mueca de victoria.

-Maldición. ¿Nanoha-chan?.

-¡Diez! – fue su respuesta y añadió con los pulgares levantados – Préstamelo esta noche.

-¡Todo tuyo Nanoha-chan! – respondió Hayate imitando el gesto de su amiga.

Arisa sintió inmediata pena por la noche, o resto de noche más bien, que le esperaba a Fate.

Ahora fue el turno para Dearche.

-Esto es una obra de arte, mira y aprende Hayate.

Contrario a la primera vez Fate salió de la tienda con paso firme y es que ahora llevaba un traje azul estilo militar, con el gabán casi hasta el tobillo, aunque la falta si era corta y medías negras hasta tres cuartos de sus largas piernas, para terminar lucía botas de verdad metálicas y una elegante capa blanca completaba el atuendo. Su cabello peinado en dos coletas a media altura y una espada amarilla confeccionada con un material traslucido en la mano derecha.

-Eso es trampa. – intentó Hayate.

Pero en realidad se maldecía a sí misma por no haber pensado en ese particular cosplay, si es que Fate era idéntica.

-Mira quien lo dice.

Para Arisa el atuendo era conocido, pero no lograba ubicarlo.

-Nueve – dijo Stern sin mayor comentario y permaneció inmutable ante la mirada acusadora de su amiga.

-Ehm ¿Ocho? – dijo Nanoha no muy segura.

-Nanoha-chan, como puedes… si tiene más ropa que una monja…

-¡Mou pero es Fate-chan! – chilló la aludida.

Además, la carencia de piel expuesta n era un problema, ya se encargaría Nanoha de quitarle hasta lo que no llevaba puesto.

Resignada Hayate tuvo que declarar vencedora de la primera ronda a su querida prima, quién ya lo esperaba y fue su turno para encargarse de presentar la segunda ronda.

-Hayate. ¿Lista para ser mi esclava?

-Calla y anúnciame como la gran diseñadora que soy – dijo Hayate quién en ese momento salía empujando a Fate.

Ahora había sido Hayate quién aprovechando el parecido físico de su amiga había elegido un personaje ideal para ella. Bueno, casi. El traje consistía en un vestido negro de manga larga, a media pierna y con volados en encaje negro, las mismas medias altas que Dearche había utilizado – seguro que protestaría por eso – y botas también negras a media pantorrilla. Su cabello, aunque había costado un poco someter el flequillo rebelde que siempre sobresalía, era nada menos que perfecto y de no ser porque Fate estaba sonrojada mirando a Nanoha que parecía iba saltarle encima en cualquier momento, hubiere sido la personificación perfecta.

-Esas no son mis… -empezó Dearche entrecerrando los ojos acusadoramente.

-¿Preocupada primita? – contesto Hayate ensanchando su sonrisa.

Antes que pudieran decir nada más Stern anunció su puntaje.

-Nueve.

-¡Traidora!- chilló Dearche.

Pero Stern con toda su calma respondió acomodando sus lentes.

-Soy el único jurado objetivo…

-¿Eh? ¿Y yo qué? – preguntó Nanoha.

Todas las presentes, modelo incluida rodaron los ojos. ¿En serio había que responder a eso?. Lo mejor era seguir.

-Está bien. ¿Nanoha-chan?.

-¡Diez!.

Ninguna se sorprendió con el perfecto puntaje.

Ahora era el turno de Dearche, pensó en utilizar también la estrategia de su querida prima. A fin de cuentas, se había robado sus medias descaradamente. Ahora ella aprovecharía la debilidad de una jurado para tomar la delantera ya que Stern era incorruptible.

Le tomó menos de tres minutos desvestir a su modelo, entre protestas y suplicas logró colocarles las únicas dos prendas que necesitaba y cambiar apenas su estilo de cabello. Fate rogó, imploró y hasta chilló pidiendo que no así, al menos una cosa más cualquiera, pero Dearche a empujones la sacó de la tienda.

Bastaron segundos para que Arisa sujetara con todas sus fuerzas a Nanoha, quién se rebatía ya violentamente amenazando para que la dejaré ir. Fate temblaba sin terminar de decidirse entre si huir valía verdaderamente la pena, total ambas sabían que la pobre rubia no tenía escapatoria. Stern evaluaba críticamente el trabajo: solo era un bikini negro pero no tenía una bonita confección y en realidad era bastante logrado, el cabello perfecto pero la expresión de terror en Fate una vez más no permitía una alta calificación.

-¡Tu ladrona! ¿Cómo pudiste robarte MÍ personaje? – gritó Hayate.

-¡Tú tomaste mis medias!

-Eso es un préstamo, ¡Préstamo! – se defendió Hayate.

-Ya ríndete, se mi esclava Hayate. ¡Yo soy el Rey!

-Nueve… y es Reina – corrigió Stern calmadamente.

Las dos empezaron a discutir mientras se reclamaban cosas que a nadie le importaban porque Nanoha al fin le había encajado un codazo mortal a Arisa y era libre, en segundos paso como un bólido gritando algo que Stern distinguió como Diez y Fate-chan ven acá, eso último porque al ver la fiera desatada la rubia se dio a la fuga por la playa, aunque correr era inútil su instinto de supervivencia estaba a cargo. Suzuka sonriendo porque ya estaba acostumbrada a como terminaban sus pequeñas escapadas grupales se acercó a una Arisa que maldecía hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

Y pensar que era apenas el primer día de sus vacaciones.

* * *

**Quizá si escriba algo para navidad.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
